The capability to monitor the spatially-resolved biochemical activity of an individual biological cell on the time scale of physiologically-relevant processes in an aqueous, i.e., natural, environment, with minimum alteration of the cell's biochemical state would provide enhanced insight into the biological underpinnings of the cell's biochemical cycle and mechanism(s) of disease progression on the most basic molecular level. However, currently technology does not provide for such capabilities.